Nightmare
Nightmare is a demon and the self-proclaimed King of Dreams. He appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History Strange After most people on Earth began to fall asleep Iron Fist realised that this was do to a magic spell and he and Spider-Man went to Doctor Strange for help. When they arrived Doctor Strange told Iron Fist and Spider-Man of a the demon ruler of the Dream Dimension and that he had been attempting to escape the dream dimension for eons. Doctor Strange then revealed that Nightmare would use the dreams of all people on Earth as a portal to Earth. Doctor Strange continued that Nightmare must have found a way through the portal and placed almost everyone on Earth under a spell to make them sleep and that the billions of men and women under the spell would suffer their worst nightmares in their dreams and that the nightmares would be able to feed Nightmare for an eternity. Doctor Strange was then able to open a portal to the Dream Dimension and transport himself, Spider-Man, and Iron Fist there. The three heroes then encountered Nightmare himself who said that since they were now stuck in his world he was ready to fully take over Earth. Nightmare then ordered his dreamons (a dream demon) to attack Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, and Iron Fist. They attempted to fight back but Nightmare was able to counter all of their attacks with his own dark magic. Nightmare then used his magic to summon a giant spider and then vanished. As the spider was defeated Nightmare reappeared and used his magic to create several copies of himself. However, Doctor Strange was able to use his own magic to destroy the magical copies only leaving the real Nightmare. However, Nightmare's own magic was so powerful that it rendered Doctor Strange powerless. Nightmare then had Spider-Man confront his greatest failure by using his magic to make Ben Parker appear. However, Nightmare learned that Peter Parker had made peace with what happened and he was able to fight back. By doing this Nightmare lost power over Spider-Man and in turn Spidey was able to bring everyone on Earth out of their deep sleep by telling that that it was just a nightmare. With Nightmare weakened Doctor Strange was able to use his magical powers to trap Nightmare in a small wooden box. Nightmare on Christmas Nightmare poses as Spider-Man's bad conscious where he manipulates Spider-Man's dreams in order to help Spider-Man. Nightmare did Spider-Man a favor by showing him what life would be like if he wasn't Spider-Man. Spider-Man states that he will never give up being Spider-Man as Nightmare attacks by feeding off of Spider-Man's fears, insecurities, and nightmares. Spider-Man turns the tide against Nightmare and defeats him. Before Spider-Man and Nightmare can hit the ground after the bridge collapses, Spider-Man is awakened by Nova. Contest of Champions Nightmare was one of many super villains abducted by the Grandmaster to fight in his games. Gallery 8609808908.jpg 870980790.jpg 908970890.PNG 780890897.PNG 789808908.PNG Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' *Strange *Nightmare on Christmas *Contest of Champions: Part 4 Trivia *Nightmare was voiced by Mark Hamill who also voiced Hobgoblin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters